Iruna Online MMORPG
by sylviyang11
Summary: In the year 2015, people found a way to connect head gear to devices like I-pads. On one morning, in Iruna Online, a pop-up traps people inside the game! Join SylviYang, Velvet0 and AnnaLOL on this jurney to survive this crisis! Note: No boy characters until chapter 3 or 5 and slight romance?
1. This is how it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Characters.**

It's now summertime. "I'm going to contact Velvet." I say. Velvet is my cousin. I get out my I-pad and head gear. I connect my I-pad to the head gear machine. I start my I-pad to 'Iruna'. I enter Iruna, then contact Velvet in my guild.

"Hm, she's not here yet..." I mutter. I pull out a message-thing. I start typing.

Player: Velvet0

Title: Play

Attachment:none

Body: VELVET, ARE YOU ON? GET ON...

I type. I send the message, and wait for about 2 minutes. Her name finally pops up. She texts me in the guild format: "Ok, ok, I'm here. My mailbox is filled with your messages."

I get a pop-up message. It says:

'This game to you is just on a screen. Would you want to see these things

as a reality? YES NO'

I think about it for a moment, before pressing 'yes'. Suddenly, my whole world became white, with only myself. It becomes really bright, so I cover my eyes. When I open them again, things got confusing.

Normal POV

She stands in the first village, 'Fort Baillune', with many other people. She is wearing beginning clothes. "W-what just happened?" She says. She looks up. There is a floating word that says 'Azure00'.

"I-I'm... In the game?!" She says. "Sylvia!" A voice says. Azure turns around. "Velvet ?!" Sylvia says. There is a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. There is a name floating above her that says 'Velvet0'.

"What's going on?!" Velvet says. "I don't know!" Sylvia says. Around them are a lot of people, also fretting. Then, an announcement appears.

"Please, quiet down. I bet you are all wondering what's going on. Every single player playing Iruna Online got a pop-up. Those that are here are all that chose 'YES'. Those that chose 'NO', were logged out of Iruna and stayed in the real world with Iruna being deleted from their playing devise." It said. "What?" Everyone kept saying.

"Now, with the game being rewritten, you will all stay here, and live here, until someone defeats all the level bosses. There are 200 levels in total. All your stats, including your friends and guilds, have been reset, and all your items, except the clothes you're wearing now, have been deleted. You all have two gifts in your mailbox." It continued.

"Eh?" Sylvia said. "To open your stats, quests, friends, party, inventory, maps, guilds, mailbox, slots and equipment, you must use both your right index finger and your right middle finger together and slide them to the left." It continued.

Everyone started doing that. Sylvia found the 'mailbox', and looked at the messages and items listed. "Eh?" Velvet says, pulling out one of the items, which, was a mirror.

A light emitted from the mirrors everyone pulled out. In the next second, they all opened their eyes. Sylvia opened her eyes. "Sylvia! Your hair!" Velvet said. "Eh?" Sylvia says, looking at Velvet. Sylvia's hair was no longer Green with bangs and in a ponytail.

It was departed bangs and black hair that went a little longer than her shoulders, she had brown eyes. "You too, Velvet!" Sylvia says. Velvet now had her hair in a low pony that went down her back. She had dark brown hair with departed bangs.

The two now looked like 14 year olds. "Eh?! We look like our selves in the real world!" Sylvia says. "Sylvia, look over there..." Velvet says. Velvet is pointing to a grown man, wearing a girl's beginning clothes.

"Ah... I'm guessing they were a girl in the game." Sylvia says. "The mirror you all pulled out, was to reveal what you all look like in reality. The other gift is so you can change your name." The speaker continued, again.

"We know the first part, but I wonder, how did it get our age and height?" Sylvia says. "Hm... I'm pretty sure we had to type in our height and birth date. Also, it has head gear, to scan us." Velvet says.

Sylvia taps on the other gift. A little pop-up comes up, saying:

Change Name To: _

OK CANCEL

"This name sounds weird anyway." Sylvia says. Then, Sylvia types something, then taps 'OK'. The Name floating above Sylvia now says 'SylviYang'. Velvet sighs. "Typical, of course you'd use your google account name." Velvet says.

"If you die in this game, then your heart and brain will shut down in the real world. Good-Luck." The speaker finally says.

Then, Sylvia's Expression changes. "Hey... Velvet, was your friend playing Iruna today?" Sylvia asks. "Yeah, I contacted her before getting on Iruna. Why?" Velvet replies.

Sylvia pulls out 'TARGET'. "Eh? What are you doing?" Velvet asks. Sylvia finally stops scrolling. She flips the floating digital screen to Velvet. It stops at one name. "Isn't this your friends name in Iruna?" Sylvia asks.

"... Yes..." The screen's name says 'AnnaLOL'. "We better friend ourselves, so we don't lose track." Sylvia says, friending AnnaLOL. Velvet nods, beginning to search for Sylvia and her friend's name.

Velvet pulls out 'MAP'. "Anna looks like she's near Tillia NPC." Velvet says. "Looking at the target list, looks like there are about 2k people. There was about 1 million people originally that played Iruna." Sylvia says.

"-Sigh- So what do we do now?" Velvet asks. Sylvia also sighs. "We'd probably need to earn as much XP as possible, and make or find weapons. The 1st boss is either Ferzen or The owl." Sylvia says.

"Those are kinda easy." Sylvia continues. "It's easy for you, because you had a pet with you and you were a Lvl. 38. I had no pet and I was a Lvl. 28." Velvet says. "Anyway, we need to go to Tillia NPC for starting weapons. Then kill colons or broschs." Sylvia says. They both sigh.

"And this is Where We Begin."

 **Hey Guys! Here's a new story! This is kinda like Sword art online, but it isn't SAO and doesn't have the SAO characters. Iruna is an actual game, and is probably the closest to SAO? Anyway, this basically only has the game reality thing and head gear and others that relate this to SAO.**

 **Oh, and Velvet0 and AnnaLOL are real people and in Iruna. Velvet0's Fanfiction account is 'Velvet Yang'.**

 **Please Enjoy and Review!**


	2. XP and Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Sword art Online. I only own the characters. I also, do not own Iruna Online.**

Sylvi and Velvet go up to the Tillia Npc to meet up with Anna. "Hey! Sylvia! Velvet!" Shouts a girl about the same age as them. She has slightly wavy blonde-brown hair that goes up to her back.

"Anna!" Velvet says, waving. "Do you two have any idea what's going on?!" Anna asks. "No, sadly." Sylvi says.

"This hasn't happened before, why now?" Anna asks. ".,... Wait, we got an update a few days ago." Velvet says.

"Update?" Anna and Sylvi ask. "Yeah, it didn't say much though. Only bug fixes." Velvet says. The three think about it for a moment, before Sylvi says something.

"Before all of that, let's get to the things in the present. Like, choosing a profession?" Sylvi says.

"But, don't we need to be at least a lv. 5 to become an apprentice?" Anna asks. "Ah, your right! But, we need to get a weapon to start out." Velvet says. Tillia Npc gives them a choice.

"What type of weapon do you choose?

Long-Ranged Short-Ranged"

"Hm..." Sylvi says. "Was it always two choices, or was it three?" Anna asks. They shrug their shoulders. Sylvi chose 'Long-Ranged'.

A pop up comes up saying 'You got a sling-shot'. "What'd you two get?" Sylvi asks. "Short-sword." Velvet says.

"Me, too." Anna says. "They're kinda weak to what I'm used to." Sylvi says.

"That's because you could deal 400 damage." Velvet says. "We should probably stay where the Chakos and Colons are." Anna says.

"Ah, just a moment." Sylvi says. "What?" The two ask.

"Ok, finished." Sylvi says, putting away a quest window. The three enter the Chako area. There are only about 20 people, counting themselves there. Anna just walks up to a Chako and kills it with 4 slashes.

Immediately, she levels up. "This... Should be easy." Anna says. The three kept killing Chakos until they reached level 6.

"Now, we should be able to be apprentices." Velvet says.

The three go to Varuna... Well, try to, in the middle of 2k people. "Ok, we finally arrived at Varuna!" Anna says.

The two change their profession to 'Apprentice Warrior'. "Ok! That's it for now, right Sylvia?" Velvet asks. Silence...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH?! SYLVIA?!" The two shout. "What?" Sylvi says, now emerging from the crowd of people. "Where were you?" Anna asks.

"I was turning in a quest from Tillia." Sylvi says, revealing her level, now a level 7. The two sigh.

"Hurry up and change your profession." Velvet says, pointing to Varuna. "Ok, ok." Sylvi says, changing her profession to 'Apprentice Mage'. "Eh? Mage?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, I'll be able to heal people. There was also another thing to it too. If the bar runs out of HP, it waits 5 seconds before you are erased." Sylvi says, pointing to her HP bar, which, is 4/5 full.

"Hey, can we sell these Hachiganes now? They look like the things Ninjas wear." Anna says, pointing to the red cloth wrapped around their heads.

"Ok, let's go then... If we can try." Velvet says, glancing at the biiiiiig groups of panicking people in their path. The three sweat drop.

"... You know what? Why don't we kill some more Chakos and Colons?" Anna says. The other two nod their heads, more times than necessary.

They start attacking Colons and Broschs. "Oh! I got a staff! Wait, does it do more damage than slingshots?" Sylvi asks. "I don't know." The two answer.

"Hah! I'm tired of fighting for now." Velvet says. "That's because your HP is low!" Anna says. "Ah, wait a sec." Sylvi says.

Sylvi brings out her 'JOB' menu and looks at something. She puts the menu away and does something. She sticks out and swings her right arm from the middle of her chest out fast.

"Heal!" Sylvi says, as a light green-blue light surrounds her for a second, then surrounds Velvet.

It goes away, then Velvets HP goes up a bit. "Ah, that was mini heal." Anna says. "Yeah, but it heals only a little because I'm an apprentice." Sylvi says.

"That reminds me! I wanted to heal people, too. But all we can do, is make shields that barely do anything." Velvet says.

"Hey, don't most boys choose 'WARRIOR'?" Sylvi asks. "Ah! You're right! There weren't many boys that were mages in the game, when it was on a device." Anna says.

"... Hey, what's the best player-party strategy to defeat a hard boss?" Sylvi asks. "Hm... In my opinion, at least 8 mages and 9 warriors in this case, why?" Velvet answers and asks.

"... Well, if the info before is the same, then, there aren't many normal level mages that are going to appear this soon. And there probably won't be any normal level warriors this soon, either, which means..." Sylvi says.

"... That for a high level boss, like Kaiser or Angel Grecia, we won't be able to kill anytime soon... Then..." Velvet says.

"Yes..." Sylvi says, nervous. "... We won't be returning to the real world soon." Anna finishes and answers. (A/N: Dun. Dun. Duuuuun. Jk, Jk)

If you three don't remember, there are also other players that are in the area. "Well, we probably won't be fighting those two for a while, so let's forget about that!" Anna says, again, lessening the tension.

"Y-yeah." Sylvi says. "Anna's right. The highest level players are probably only level 15 or something right now." Velvet says. "They probably won't have the courage to fight a boss alone or with only 3 or 4 party members." Anna says.

Just then, a 18 it looks like boy shouts, "I want to defeat the first boss now! Who's with me!" He shouts. The three girls immediately fall over, face first into the ground.

"Ok... That was unexpected." Anna says, getting up. "Now..." Velvet says. "What?" Anna and Sylvi ask.

"... Where do we sleep?" Velvet asks. "... That's right, we log out when we don't want to play, or if it's time to sleep. Plus, there aren't any sleeping places in Iruna." Anna says.

"... Hm..." Sylvi says, pondering over something.

The three arrive in the next area, Rokoko Mining Village. There are 3 Npc's and a merchant. "First, let's sell out collectables and hachiganes." Sylvi says. The other two nod in response.

A moment later... "How much spina do you have?" Sylvi asks. "Only about 80 spina." Anna replies. "75 spina." Velvet answers.

Sylvi leads them to building and goes inside. There is a brown wooden desk and a few stairs leading up. "I think this is a hotel." Sylvi says, pointing at the desk.

"How?" Velvet asks. Sylvi walks up to the desk, where there is a metal box. She taps on it, then a little pop-up appears.

'1 stay= 15 s' it says. "See?" Sylvi says. Velvet tries to walk up the stairs, but there seems to be an invisible wall. "Oooh!" Anna and Velvet say. Anna pulls up her menu. It has a digital clock. "It says 13:53. So it's about 1:53 in the real world." Anna says.

Sylvi pushes the cancel button. "A little past noon, huh?... I'm going to try and level up a bit more. I'm already a level 9, so I'll level to Mage soon. Let's meet here about at... 14:30 or 4:30, ok?" Sylvi asks.

"Ok." Anna says. "Wait, what about us?" Velvet asks. "We, will be trying to find some people we might know." Anna says, leading Velvet out. Sylvi sighs. Sylvi walks up to a goblin.

"I, will actually try to find some more armor and weapons for us." Sylvi says, pulling out her slingshot. She starts to shoot a goblin. "Hope I won't die now." She says. The goblin fades away and leaves leather armor.

Meanwhile... "Anna, are you sure Sylvia is going to be alright?" Velvet asks. "Of course. Also, we need to level you up to warrior." Anna says. "Huh?" Velvet asks.

"Your a level 11 now, aren't you?" Anna asks. "Huh? How did you know!" Velvet asks. "In my friend list, it shows you a lv. 11." Anna says.

"Though, I thought Sylvia would level first." Velvet asks. The two arrive at Varuna. "Actually, I leveled to a lv. 10. Also... Sylvia stopped fighting half way." Anna says.

"Huh? She did?" Velvet asks. "Yeah, she just stopped and sat. I think her HP was low halfway." Anna says. "Oh." Velvet says, before checking through her new spells(?). "Protection... Provoke..." Velvet mutters, before stopping.

"Why would we need provoke?" Velvet asks. "Dunno, too lazy to attack first?" Anna says. "Very funny, but a spell would take longer than attacking." Velvet says.

The two get a little icon symbol vibrating in front of them. It looks like an envelope. "Hm? What's this?" Anna asks. "... Ah! Mail!" Velvet says, pulling out her inbox. Anna does the same.

They both have a message that is titled 'Gift' from SylviYang. "Eh? From Sylvia?" Anna asks. The two have question marks around their heads. They both tap on the message. "... Eh? Leather Armor?!" Anna says.

"She was fighting Goblins?" Velvet says. They both accept the gift. Velvet scrolls through her equipment and puts on 'Leather Armor'. Some armor appears on Velvet.

There are brown with slight orange colored pads (leather) on Velvet's lower arms and has a large leather square shaped pad covering her chest and stomach, with a black wavy skirt. She has leather boots, too.

"You look... Kinda like a punk." Anna comments, then puts it on as well. "Thanks for the compliment." Velvet says, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Anna gasps. "What is it?" Velvet asks. "... My little sister was in Iruna, too!" Anna exclaims. "Come to think of it... Vic was too!" Velvet says. Then two players come towards them.

"Anna! Velvet!" They say. They turn their heads. There are 2 girls that are about 11-12 years old. One has a little past the shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes while the other has dirty blonde hair with grey-blue eyes.

The first one has a floating name that says 'Vicky08' and the other has 'Sofia-is-awe'. "Victoria?! Sofia?!" The two say. Meanwhile...

"Hah! I killed a lot. Now I have four Leather Armor." Sylvi says, with, only 7 HP. Sylvi casts Mini-Heal to heal herself, adding 15 HP. Sylvi has 25 HP. Sylvi brings out her stat points. She has 30 stat points (3 per level).

She adds 5 to each stat (STR, MATK, INT, AGI, VIT, DEX, CRT). Then a mail icon spears in front of her. "Huh?" Sylvi says, looking at the message. "... Wait... Wha... Victoria no Sofia play Iruna?" Sylvi says, not knowing that those two played Iruna.

Sylvi pulls up a player-finder menu. She types in 'Vicky08', then a player name pops up as a player name. She pokes it, then presses 'add friend', then does the same to Sofia.

'Hm...' Sylvi thinks.

"I'll send those two the last ones."

 **Hey guys! I know, it's been a long time, but finally posted another chapter! And this one invites the little sisters into the group, but, won't really mention them much. I'll say Vicky for Victoria, cause it's their game name. Oh yeah, in the first chapter, it's really called Nerve Gear instead of Head Gear. -_-**

 **If you don't know Iruna Online, it's a game for an IPhone, IPod and IPad I think? It's a MMORPG and it's really fun and it is so much like SAO. You should play it.**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Ferzen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Sword art Online. I only own the characters. I also, do not own Iruna Online.**

The five girls meet at the hotel. "Vic, Sofia, do you two have at least 15 spina?" Anna asks. The two nod their heads. "Ok, because you need to pay to stay here." Velvet says.

"Um... Where do we pay?" Vicky asks. "I'll show you." Sylvi says. Sylvi walks to the desk and taps on the metal box. A pop up comes up and Sylvi scrolls to 'GIVE 15 SPINA'. It disappears.

"Like what Sylvi just did." Anna says. "Ok." Sofia says. "It's 15 spina for one day." Velvet says. Sylvi pulls out an item. "I think you receive a code for a room." Sylvi says, pulling out a small metal item with numbers on it.

The others get done paying, then go up to the rooms. "Mine is room 4." Vicky says. Velvet taps her room's door as a number keyboard appears (like on phones). "1...0...4...8..." Velvet mutters, then she is able to open the door.

"I guess this is how you open it." Anna comments. The others type their code onto their doors and enter their rooms.

There is a bed with a light copper colored blanket and white pillows. There is a small wooden table with a lamp. There is a bathroom, too.

"It's actually quite nice." Anna says. "I'm going to bailune, I need to change to Mage." Sylvi says, teleporting to bailune. The other four stand in silence in the hall.

"That reminds me, what level are you two?" Anna asks. "We're both lv. 1." They both say. "Level 1? Have you two even fought a _chako_ or _colon_?" Velvet asks. They shake their heads.

"We don't want to risk dying." Sofia says. "You say that, but... We aren't dead, and we're already a level 11 and 12." Anna says. "Eh?! Who's a level 12?" Vicky asks. "Velvet is." Anna replies.

"You are?" Vicky asks. "Yeah, I guess." Velvet replies. "What time is it?" Sofia asks. Anna checks the clock. "Hm... 5:03 in the real world." Anna says, her stomach rumbles.

"... Hey, what do we eat in Iruna if we're hungry?" Velvet asks. "I have a bunch of _nuts_ from colons. We can eat that for now." Anna says. Velvet mails Vicky and Sofia some nuts.

The four end up eating nuts in the hallway until Sylvi comes back. Velvet gets mail. "Huh?" Velvet says, bringing up her inbox.

" 'Sorry, I won't be at the hotel for a while. I'll be getting healing items in Ronfa Mountains.'" Velvet reads. "Healing items in Ronfa Mountains?" Anna asks.

"Isn't there a quest about medicine in Ronfa Mountains?" Sofia asks. "Your right, there is. She's getting more XP?" Anna asks. "No, she said get healing items, so probably doing it without the quest." Velvet says.

A week later... "Hey, did you hear? A group of players defeated the side-boss _Strix._ " Vicky says. "Really? But we're still not done with the first boss, though." Sofia says.

"I'm surprised no one has, yet. I mean, most people are already a level 20 already. They can defeat Ferzen If they work in a party or guild." Anna says. "Sis, I don't think there are any guilds yet." Sofia says.

"Yeah, so far." Velvet asks. "Any idea where Sylvi is now?" Anna asks. "No, she's fighting solo again." Velvet says.

"Hey, Velvet, you can be able to make a guild soon, too, right? I mean, you just need a Peridot from Ferzen and enough money." Vicky says. "Yeah, I'm saving up money, but the Peridot may be imposible." Velvet says.

"What are you talking about? You're already a level 28! The highest I know!" Anna says. "Isn't Sylvi a level 24?" Sofia asks. "Yeah, she often fights cubics and skeletons." Velvet says.

"She doesn't party often now, she rarely even parties with us." Vicky says. "Hey, by the way... Why is Rokoko City so dark?" Sofia asks. "Oh, it's the summer event I think. GM Neints has the mermaid event up, too." Anna says.

"I looked at it, the Beach Lunas are so cute! The floating fairies, too." Vicky says. "You think Sylvi is doing the mermaid event?" Anna asks. "I have no idea. Maybe in _Sofya city_? She travels a lot." Velvet says.

"A city is named after me." Sofia says. "No, it's SOF-YA idiot, not SOF-IA." Anna says. "Velvet, did you get a new weapon?" Vicky asks. "No, I still have my _Claymore_." Velvet says.

Sylvi comes to them from the Rokoko Plains portal. "Sylvia!" Velvet says. "Woah! We haven't seen you in 2 days!" Sofia says.

"What are you doing here?" Vicky asks. "Restocking _Revita M_ and _Remagic M_." Sylvi answers, heading to Chat the Merchant. "Restock? Why? You going up against a strong monster?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, the first boss _Ferzen_." Sylvi replies, calmly. "Ok, well good luck with tha-WHAT?! FERZEN?!" Anna says. Sylvi nods.

"I'm fighting him with 6 others. A Lv. 24 Mage, 3 Lv. 26 Warriors and a 2 Lv. 29 Warriors." Sylvi says, buying _Revita M's_. "That's crazy! That amount of players are too small! You're going to die!" Vicky says.

"But, if we succeed, we'll be one step closer to escaping this place." Sylvi says, now heading to the Rokoko Plains portal. "Yeah, but it's a 1 in a 1000 chance that you will survive!" Anna says.

"Well, I'll take that chance." Sylvi replies. "Who are these people that asked you anyway?" Velvet asks. Sylvi stops. "... They said that I had good skills, so they asked me to help defeat Ferzen." Sylvi answers.

"I'm going with you to fight then." Velvet says. "No, there's a chance that I'll die, and you'll be left alone to fight it by yourself. I'm not risking that chance." Sylvi says. "But how do you know you can trust these people?!" Anna asks.

"I still need to try at it." Sylvi says, vanishing into the portal. "... Sylvia..." Anna mutters. In Rokoko Plains... "There you are! Finally ready?" A girl with red curly hair that looks like a high schooler says.

There are only five people, not counting Sylvi. "Hm? Aren't we missing someone though, Saya?" A girl with short blonde hair in pigtails. She looks about 12. "Tsun-sei is too slow." Saya says.

"OK! I'm here already!" A boy about 16 years with black hair says. "Ok, let's get started then." Saya says. The 7 people walk in the Forgotten Cave. "Tsun, what did you you get anyway?" The pigtailed girl asks.

"I needed to buy something, Yukki." Tsun answers. Yukki's real game name is 'Yukki_Sn0w'. "Sylvi, you've been quiet. What's wrong?" Yukki asks.

"Oh, my friends didn't want me to fight Ferzen with unknown players. They're just worried I might die." Sylvi answers. "It'll be fine!" Yukki says. "... Your so young, but your the same Level as me." Sylvi comments.

"Oh, Saya helped me Level up. I would be a Lv. 1 if Saya wasn't here." Yukki says. "Come to think of it, aren't you two sisters in the real world?" A boy called 'Shoki09' asks.

"Mmhm." Yukki says, nodding happily. "Sylvi, you, Yukki and Saya are Mages, right?" A boy named 'Racer' asks. The three nod. "We're here." A boy called Shoki says. The 7 walk into the party field.

There is a huge monster that is 4-legged. It has a rough, layered turtle shell-like back with what looks like blue-ish green crystals at the ends of it, like armor.

It's face looks similar to a turtle, but has Browns-ish lines, like roots on the sides of it's face, almost like a helmet. It's tail looks similar to the back, rough, black, layered and armor-like.

"Let's goooooo!" A boy called 'Splash!' Shouts, running towards Ferzen with a sword. He gets hit by an attack from Ferzen, then falls to the ground, HP all out. "Ah, HEAL!" Sylvi says, casting mini-heal before Splash disappears.

"It's this strong?! Tsun! Shoki! Racer! Hurry-" Saya says, looking at Tsun, Shoki and Racer. "Sorry, gotta run." Tsun says, teleporting with the other two. "What?!" Sylvi says.

"Ah!" Splash says, getting another hit and dies. "No way..." Yukki says. Ferzen looms over Yukki. Yukki looks scared to death. "Yukki!" Saya shouts. Sylvi rushes to lands a hit on Ferzen.

"Yukki! Go to Saya!" Sylvi shouts, casting _Mana Wave_. Yukki gets up and runs to Saya's arms. "Do you two have teleport consumables?!" Saya asks. Sylvi shakes her head.

"Shoot." Saya says, holding Yukki in her arms. Ferzen looms over Sylvi. Sylvi tries to cast _Mana Wave_ again, but her MP is out. 'Oh no!' Sylvi thinks. Ferzen hits Sylvi hard, and is knocked to the ground.

Ferzen now looks at the remaining two, that are standing unharmed. Sylvi opens her eyes wearily, to see Ferzen looming over Saya and Yukki. Sylvi glances at her HP bar, which, only has 7 health left.

"Shoot..." Sylvi says, trying to get up and clenches her fist. She fails at getting up. "Stay back!" Saya says, unsheathing her weapon. Sylvi remembers the smug smirk on Tsun's face when he left them there.

'I should have listened to them...' Sylvi thinks, recalling Anna, Velvet, Vicky and Sofia's faces. Sylvi gets up. "HEAL!" Sylvi says, using her remaining MP to heal herself.

"Aaaaagh!" Sylvi shouts, using her _Halberd_ to hit Ferzen. She gets knocked back again, HP now completely empty. She falls to the ground. "Sylvi!" She hears Yukki shout.

Sylvi has 8 seconds before dying. '... I guess this is it.' Sylvi thinks, closing her eyes. She recalls not letting Velvet and the others come with her. '... At least... They might still survive...' Sylvi thinks, having only 3 seconds left. "Sylvia!"

 **Woah! Do you think Sylvi will died? 0_0 A death so soon?! Also... How did the sisters know Sylvi's real name? She didn't tell them. The only ones that know... Are Velvet, Vicky, Sofia and Anna. You can tell I'm grinning, can't you?**

 **Please Reveiw!**


	4. Peridot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Sword art Online. I only own the characters. I also, do not own Iruna Online.**

"Sylvia!" Sylvi blacks out. Sylvi feels something and opens her eyes, to see Vicky standing in front of her, breathing hard. "You are so lucky that I became a Mage!" Vicky says.

"Eh? Wasn't I..." Sylvi says, still laying on the ground. Vicky points behind her, where, Velvet and Anna are fighting Ferzen. Sylvi gets up. "... Where's Saya and Yukki?!" Sylvi asks.

"The other two you were with? They're fine, Velvet gave them Rokoko Teleporters." Vicky says. Sylvi sighs. "Now, refill your HP, while we finish this thing." Vicky says. Sylvi nods as Vicky runs to join fighting.

Sylvi notices their HP. "Wait... That reminds me..." Sylvi mutters. Ferzen suddenly stops attacking. It raises it's front legs. Sylvi's eyes widen in realization. "Guys! Get away from there!" Sylvi shouts.

"Huh?" Anna says, looking back. Ferzen starts to raise his legs higher. Sylvi stands up and dashes to them. Ferzen is about to slam his front legs on the ground. Sylvi gets under Ferzen and gets her Halberd out.

Ferzen slams it's front legs onto the ground where Sylvi is standing, which causes dust and wind. The three cover their eyes. "Sylvia!" Velvet shouts. The wind and dust finally clear up, revealing Sylvi stopping Ferzen from touching the ground with her _Halberd_.

Sylvi is holding the _Halberd_ on top of her head, where Ferzen's front legs are pushing on. Sylvi grunts. "Attack, now!" Sylvi says, loudly.

"Ah, got it!" Vicky says, getting her _Long Sword_ out, slashing it against Ferzen's side. Anna and Velvet do the same as Vicky. Ferzen pushes Sylvi, and tries to hit the three. Sylvi runs fast to the others.

"Focus on his sides and tail! Do not go under it or in front of it!" Sylvi shouts. "Eh? Why?" Vicky asks. "Just do it!" Sylvi answers, then jumps and gets in front of Ferzen's face.

"Wait, she just said to focus on its sides, then why is she in his face?!" Anna thinks out loud, slashing it's tail with her _Vajra_. Velvet ponders about it for a moment. 'Why is...' Velvet thinks.

Velvet notices Ferzen isn't attacking them at all, but is staring in front of him. 'It couldn't be...!' Velvet thinks. Velvet stops slashing. "You're being bait?!" Velvet thinks out loud.

Anna checks Ferzen's HP. "Ah, it's almost empty!" Anna exclaims. "Now attack all at once!" Sylvi says, ready to slash Ferzen's face with her _Halberd_. The others back away and jump at Ferzen at the same time.

They all slash Ferzen, with fire in their eyes. Slowly Ferzen fades away, as the four land on the ground. There is a small cutscene, then they return to the original dungeon field. "... Sylvi, how did you know how to defeat it?" Vicky asks.

"Ah... Well, I use this style to defeat Ferzen in the game version. Well, without any other players." Sylvi answers. "That also reminds me..." Sylvi continues. The three stare at her.

"... Why and how are you three here, and where's Sofia?" Sylvi asks. "Ahahaha... Well..." Anna says. ******Flashback*****

"-Sigh- She said that, but we're strong enough." Anna says. "... Hey, don't you think Sylvi would be here by now?" Sofia asks.

"I highly doubt it, even if they did defeat it, they still need to go through Forgotten Cave and Rokoko Plains." Vicky answers. Velvet sighs.

"Hey, don't be so let down, you don't have to be so heart broken." Anna says. "I'm not, It's just, she would trust strangers to fight with, rather than her friends to fight with." Velvet says.

"Oh, so it's jealousy, eh?" Anna says. "No! I'm just worried about her, I mean, they could betray her and leave her to fight alone." Velvet thinks out loud.

"Hey, you think they'll defeat it? Ferzen I mean." A boy's voice says. The four's ears perk up. "Are you kidding me, Shoki? They won't stand a chance. Even if there is a Lv. 29." Another boy says.

"I don't know, that Saya girl is pretty strong. Also that SylviYang girl, too." Another says. The four look at them. "I know! She was just fighting a _Cockatrice_ with an amazing weapon. What was it, a _Halberd_?" The second boy says.

"Heh, yeah. And when we invited her to join our party to fight Ferzen, she immediately signed up! I mean, how gullible. A naïve girl like her has no right to be so strong! Luckily, we abandoned them in that party field." Shoki says.

"They'll die as easily as stepping on grass!" The third boy says. "Ok, that's it." Velvet says, walking right up to them. "Hey, what's your problem?" Shoki asks. The third boy gets punched in the face with Velvets fist.

"Woah! What's this chick's problem?!" The third boy asks, rubbing his cheek. "You can't just leave those players to die. Sylvia is in there right now, probably protecting them!" Velvet scolds them.

"Hm, your probably one of her friends she was talking about. Well, her fault for being such a naïve idio-" Shoki says, being punched by Vicky and Anna. "Whoops, I accidently punched him!" Anna says with sarcasm.

"Looks like I have to run!" The second boy (Tsun) says, teleporting somewhere. "... Sofia, you mind looking after these two? We need to go pick up someone. Also search for two girls and maybe one boy that may teleport here." Anna says.

"Ok! I'm on it!" Sofia says, with the two boys tied up with a random rope next to her. The three girls run into the Forgotten Cave B2, where Ferzen lies.

When they get there, they see two girls in the far side of the room and Sylvi on the ground with a 3 floating on top of her head. "Sylvia!" Victoria and Velvet shout.****End****

"And that's what brings us to now." Anna says, with all of them now entering the Rokoko portal. "What about the Tsun?" Sylvi asks. "Tsun? Oh, the other guy. We don't know, he teleported." Vicky says.

Sofia waves to them. "Hey! Kid!" Saya shouts. Yukki waves happily at Sylvi. Sylvi rushes to them. "Thank goodness you two are alright!" Sylvi says. "We should be saying that, you were 3 seconds away from death!" Saya says.

"At least you're still alive." Yukki says. Sylvi glances over to Shoki and the other guy. "Hm... To bad we can't bring out our weapons in village areas. Otherwise, Shoki and Racer would be dead meat." Sylvi says. The two shiver.

"What are we going to do with them?" Anna asks. Sylvi stares intensely at the two, which are sweating like crazy. Sylvi sighs. "Let them go." Sylvi says. "Eh?! Are you sure Sylvia?" Velvet asks.

Sylvi nods. "The kid's right, we can't do any harm to them anyway." Saya says. "When did you start calling me kid?" Sylvi mutters. Yukki giggles.

Vicky glances at Yukki. She gasps. "Yukkiza?!" Vicky says. Yukki and Saya look at her. "... Victoria?!" Yukki says, also gasping. "What's wrong you two?" Velvet asks.

"Yeah, Yukki, what's wrong?" Saya asks. "Vicky's in my class in the real world!" Yukki says. "Really?" Saya says. Yukki nods. "What an odd coincidence." Velvet says.

"Eh? I don't see her at school." Sofia says. "Sofia, that's because your not in my class." Vicky says. Yukki and Vicky are in C class, Sofia is in B class. "Ooh, that's right!" Sofia says.

Vicky falls to the ground. "So then that means we'll meet again." Saya says. "Yeah!" Sylvi says. "Then I'll introduce myself. I'm Sayaka Yuhan and my sister Yukkiza Yuhan." Saya says.

"Ok, Sayaka." Sylvi says. They all wave good-bye to each other. "Sylvia, don't you have her as a friend?" Velvet asks. "Yeah." Sylvi says, bringing up her friend list.

'Friends:

Velvet0

AnnaLOL

Vicky08

Sofia-is-Awe

Yuki_Zhu

Saya18

Yukki_Sn0w'

"Huh?" Velvet says, looking at Sylvi's friend list. "What's wrong?" Sylvi asks. "Who's Yuki_Zhu?" Velvet asks. "Oh... She's a level 37. You could say... She's my teacher. She's 17 years old." Sylvi says.

Sylvi remembers something. "Oh yeah, Velvet, look at this." Sylvi says. "Hm?" Velvet says. Sylvi opens up her inventory. Then something appears in her hand. It looks like a green gem or crystal.

"... Eh?! Y-you got...!" Anna says. "Yeah." Sylvi says, nodding. "You got a Peridot!" Velvet says. "Now we can make our guild." Sylvi says, sending the item to Velvet.

 **Hey guys! [: - ) I did 2 chapters in a day, yaaaaaaay! In the next chapter, it's about 4 days later. It will introduce Yuki_Zhu. I know, I'm rushing the story, but I wanted them to fight Ferzen so soon!**

 **If you don't know Iruna Online, it's a game for an IPhone, IPod and IPad I think? It's a MMORPG and it's really fun and it is so much like SAO. You should play it.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Yuki and the Ex-Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Sword art Online. I only own the characters. I also, do not own Iruna Online.**

"Hm... I'm sure the 2nd side-boss is around here..." Sylvi says, looking at her map of _Nezim Wetlands_. It's only have been 2 weeks since the 1st boss battle. Sylvi is now a Lv. 37.

"Speaking of which, I thought Velvet and the others would be here by now." Sylvi says, looking at her friend list. Velvet is already a Lv. 40. "Well, I guess I'll just message them that I'll be in _Sofya_." Sylvi says.

After messaging, she heads to the _Zalba Flatlands_ portal. She checks her map just to make sure. "Hm, I guess I'll come late-" Sylvi says, looking at her map again. There is a small purple dot on it.

"Eh?" Sylvi says, looking at where the _Pieny's_ are. There is a player that looks about 17. She has short dirty-blonde hair with bangs and grey-green eyes. She seems to be wearing _Damascus Armor_.

"Ah, that's Yuk-" then Sylvi trips and lands in the water. The girl turns around to the splash. "... Eh? Sylvi?" She says.

IN SOFYA CITY... The two are sitting by a water fountain in the center of _Sofya City_. "You're already a Lv. 44, Yuki?" Sylvi asks. "Yeah." Yuki answers. This is Yuki_Zhu. "Though, it has been a long time. About 1 or 2 weeks?" Yuki continues.

"Yeah." Sylvi answers. "By the way..., what were you doing in Nezim?" Yuki asks. "Oh, I was looking for the ' _Lord Of Nezim_ '." Sylvi answers. "Eh? Why?" Yuki asks.

"Well, originally, I was waiting for my cousins and her friends so we could kill it." Sylvi answers. "How many players?" Yuki asks. "Hm... Only 5 counting myself." Sylvi says. "... Are you sure? You could get killed." Yuki says.

Sylvi sighs. "It's like Ferzen all over again." Sylvi murmurs. "That reminds me, you and your friends killed Ferzen didn't you?" Yuki says. "Yeah. Oh, yeah! Yuki, do want to join our guild?" Sylvi asks.

"You have a guild?" Yuki asks, amused. "Yeah. Well, it's not really mine. I'm only an _Officer_. Velvet's the guild _Master."_ Sylvi says. "... Ok, it's not like I'm in any other guild." Yuki says.

"Ok, I'll invite you." Sylvi says, getting out her friend list. She touches the name 'Yuki_Zhu' and touches 'Invite to Guild'. Yuki then gets a pop-up, then presses 'ACCEPT'.

"Wait a sec..." Sylvi says, getting out her guild page. She presses Yuki's name, then presses 'Set Authority' then 'Officer'. "Ok, done!" Sylvi says. Yuki looks at the name.

"'Ace of Hearts'..." Yuki mutters. "Oh... That..." Sylvi says, blushing a bit. "... You chose it?" Yuki asks. "Uh... Yeah, sorta." Sylvi says. "It fits a little." Yuki says. "It's getting a bit dark... Wait here for a second." Sylvi says, walking to a merchant.

"I wonder if I have enough spina to buy a room here..." Sylvi says, checking her spina. "Hm... The hotels here are about 120 spina... I have plenty of spina." Sylvi says again, selling a few things.

"Ok! That should be it!... I wonder what the others are doing..." Sylvi mutters. A letter icon appears. "Huh?" Sylvi says. She looks at the message.

"Oh, it's from Velvet... 'I saw the new member, yay! Also, sorry about today, a boy from school was trying to party with me (a.k.a flirting). Took a while for him to buzz off.'" Sylvi murmurs. "... I didn't know Kenji played this game." Sylvi says, giggling.

Sylvi keeps reading. "'Anna had to punch him, but his reply was 'Ah, your punches never faze me, Anna', and ha pulled out a random rose. How are there roses in this game?'" Sylvi says. She scoffs.

"What's wrong, Sylvi?" Yuki asks. "You've been giggling for a while." Yuki continues. "I just got a message from Velvet." Sylvi says. She keeps on reading.

"'Anyway, we may not be there tomorrow. Kenji keeps on following us. Stalker. I don't even know how I liked this guy.'" Sylvi says. "Who's Kenji?" Yuki asks. "Velvet's ex-boyfriend. A.k.a, a playboy." Sylvi answers.

"He must be a pain in the butt." Yuki comments. "Yeah, I feel sorry for them in Rokoko." Sylvi says. "I could go with you tomorrow." Yuki says. "Hm?" Sylvi asks. "To fight LON (lord of nezim)." Yuki says.

"Oh, that'd be great! Thanks." Sylvi says. "But... Where _is_ it?" Sylvi asks. "It should be where the _Miwi's_ are." Yuki says. "But it's party field is hard to find." Sylvi says. "I'm sure we'll find it. For now, it's about time for children to go to bed." Yuki says.

"I'm not a child! I'm only 3 years younger than you!" Sylvi says. "I never said you were a child, I only said it's time for children to go to bed." Yuki comments, grinning.

After paying for a room... "See you tomorrow, Yuki!" Sylvi says, going upstairs to her room. Yuki sighs. "I wonder, will we be able to defeat it? Luckily, I concentrated my SP (stat points) on my STR (strength(?)). But will it be enough?" Yuki mutters.

Meanwhile... "I hope Sylvia is doing much better than we are." Vicky says. "Get away from me!" Velvet shouts to a boy. "Oh, your shouts are music to my ears!" The boy says (Kenji?). Velvet punches him.

The day after in Sofya... Sylvi yawns. She puts on her armor (she takes off her armor to sleep better) and goes out to meet Yuki. Yuki is standing in front of the hotel. Sylvi appears.

"There you are." Yuki says. Yuki invites Sylvi to a party, then Sylvi accepts. "Ok, let's go!" Sylvi says, enthusiastically. As they walk through Zalba Flatlands, Sylvi asks something.

"That reminds me, Yuki, what job/profession are you?" Sylvi asks. "Warrior." Yuki answers. Sylvi stops walking. Yuki looks at her questionably.

"Then... I'll have to heal you..." Sylvi says. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Yuki asks. "... What if I can't heal you in time, and you die?" Sylvi asks.

"Yeah, like that will happen. I have 1406 HP and consumables, so I should be fine. You just do magic attacks." Yuki says. "Ok!... That reminds me, should I use the skill you gave me?" Sylvi asks.

" _Dark Blast_? Maybe no, try it when it's a Lv. 2." Yuki says. "Ok. I guess I'll just have to use Mana Wave and hits!" Sylvi says. "Actually, you just stick to magic. I'll do melee hits and attacks." Yuki says.

"Are you sure?" Sylvi asks. "Of course, my weapon is stronger for attacks anyway." Yuki says. They walk a bit more as they enter Nezim Wetlands.

"Come to think of it... What is your weapon?" Sylvi asks. "My weapon? Um... A Cresent Moon, I think." Yuki says. "Ooh." Sylvi says.

"We're here." Yuki says. The area shifts around them. All the monsters disappear, then another one appears.

 **It looks like a huge black salamander with an orange stomach. Otherwise, a big Miwi.**

"A big Miwi..." Sylvi says. "Let's go!" Yuki says, getting out her staff. "Y-Yeah!" Sylvi says, casting Mana Wave. Yuki swings her staff at LoN, dealing 467 damage, but only about 1/35 of its HP.

"It only does that much damage?!" Sylvi says. "Stay focused!" Yuki says. Sylvi casts mana wave again. "How much HP does it have?" Yuki asks. "I don't know!" Sylvi replies, casting another mana wave.

The two repeat the process until it's HP is only 2/3 full. Sylvi stares at Yuki's HP every now and then and casts mini heal. "There is no end to this thing!" Yuki says, hitting it with her rod/staff.

LoN hits Yuki. Yuki looses all her HP. "Eek!" Sylvi says, quickly casting mini heal. She only heals 258 HP. Sylvi glances towards LoN.

'There's no way we can defeat this thing!' Sylvi thinks. Just then, a portal opens. "Eh?" Sylvi says. Velvet, Anna and other unknown people come out of the portal. "Velvet?!" Sylvi says.

"We made it just in time!" Anna says, getting her weapon out. "Why are you here?! And... Who are they?" Yuki asks, pointing to the other people, mostly girls with only 1 boy.

"Details later! We need to kill this thing!" Velvet says, getting her Claymore out. "R-right!" Sylvi says, now wondering about how they got in there. Anna and Velvet hit LoN, making 566 damage.

Yuki gets up and casts _Aid_. Yuki then joins the fight. Sylvi searches around to see if anyone's HP is low. "Sylvia!" Velvet says. "Huh?" Sylvi asks.

"You can fight, too! Stop hiding!" Velvet says. "Ok!" Sylvi says, bringing out her halberd. Velvet, Sylvi, Yuki and Anna hit it at the same time, making 1346 damage. LoN's HP is 1/4 full.

"Almost! All charge, together!" Yuki shouts. Everyone charges at the LoN... Minutes later...

Everyone is at Sofya. "We defeated it!" Anna says. "And managed to survive it." Kenzie says. "By the way..." Sylvi says. "Who are these guys?" Yuki finishes, pointing to the large group of girls and Kenji.

"Oh, this is Kenji and his fan girls." Anna says. "Velvet's Ex?" Yuki asks. "Nope, I'm still her boyfri-" Kenji says, before being punched by Velvet. Yuki and Sylvi sweat drop.

"How are you guys here anyway? And how did you persuade them to help?" Sylvi asks. "Well..." Anna trails off.

An hour before... Anna, Velvet, Vicky and Sofia walk out of the hotel. "So, how was your rest?" Anna asks. Velvet twitches. "Velvet~! Why didn't you open your door last night?" Kenji asks, following them.

"Guess." Velvet says, glaring daggers at Kenji. Sofia and Veicky sweat drop. "He was knocking on the door nonstop, then when he finally stopped, he was looking through the window. So, I closed it." Velvet says.

"Woah, someone has their private stalker! I didn't know you were interested in that type!" Anna says, jokingly. "Interested? No, Ready-to-murder? Yes." Velvet says. "The tension is too strong here..." Sofia mentions.

"Probably from the fan girls that are glaring daggers at us." Victoria says, pointing to the girls behind Kenji. Velvet glares darkly at them. There are, what? Like, 20 girls glaring against one? It's obvious who will win the glaring contest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Velvet's eyes flash red for a second. The girls run off. Ding-ding-ding! Winner! "You protected me from them! Oh, my sweet Velvet~! For your reward, receive this ki-" Kenji says, before being punched again.

"Reward, declined. I was just swatting those flies away, and aren't boys supposed to protect girls?" Velvet says, before turning away from him. "Yes, you are right. To correct my mistake, why won't you become my girlfriend again?" Kenji asks.

"No." Velvet says. "What was that?" Kenji says. "I said NO. Are you deaf?" Velvet asks. "What? No woman would say no to me!" Kenji says. Velvet stares coldly at him, then smirks.

"Really? I just did." Velvet says, turning back to the Rokoko Plains portal. "Ooh! Got burned by a girl!" Vicky says. "Nicely done." Anna says. The present...

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why they're here." Yuki says. "Yeah, about that... We don't know that either." Velvet says. "Ok... By the way, where's the other two?" Sylvi asks.

Anna walks over to Sylvi and Yuki and leans towards their ears. "To avoid being stalked on, we set the _Guild Portal_ to _Diel Village_. So, after you two are alone, use guild portal. Vicky and Sofia are waiting there." Anna whispers.

The two nod... "I need to go use a bathroom." Sylvi says, running inside a hotel. After Sylvi goes inside the hotel, she makes sure that no one followed her. She pulls up her _Guild Portal_ and teleports.

Yuki glances at the hotel Sylvi just went into. 'Ok, I guess she teleported.' Yuki thinks. Yuki walks behind a building and looks around her to see if anyone else was there. "Ok, now..." Yuki says.

Yuki brings out Guild Portal and touches 'Use'. The pop-up disappears. Yuki's body begins to fade, then completely disappears. Yuki then reappears, but in a different place.

There are huts and tents. Yuki looks around. "Kinda different than what was in the game." Yuki says. "Ah, there she is!" A voice says. Yuki turns to see Vicky and Sylvi. Yuki walks to them.

"Ok! Looks like we all managed to get away." Vicky says. "We're all going to sleep in that hut over there." Sylvi says, pointing to a hut behind them. "Ok... Are you guys sure that they won't follow you guys?" Yuki asks.

Vicky thinks about it for a moment. "They shouldn't be, because this village is past _Rokoko Windhole_." Vicky says. "They beat LoN today, I'm sure they have the courage to go into Rokoko Windhole." Sylvi says.

Yuki chuckles. "Oh yeah, Vicky, what level are you on?" Yuki asks. "Level 31, why?" Vicky asks, slightly tilting her head. "Want me to level you up?" Yuki asks. "Yeah!" Vicky replies, optimistically.

"Ok, then we'll go hunting in Sofya Outskirts to level you up." Yuki says. "Yay!" Vicky says. "Ok, now, I'm going to buy a room. See you guys tomorrow." Yuki says. The three go back to their room.

 **... Ok, I thought this chapter was kinda plain. It basically only introduced Yuki and... A super annoying/stalker Ex-boyfriend... I had fun typing that part, it was funny. Anyway, the next chapter... Maybe will introduce a new character(s)? Anyway, I'm sure you readers are kinda tired of these many girl characters, so, a character in the next chapter will be, a boy!**

 **If you don't know Iruna Online, it's a game for an IPhone, IPod and IPad I think? It's a MMORPG and it's really fun and it is so much like SAO. You should play it.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. The Sniper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iruna or anything that relates to Sword art Online!**

Yuki is in Sofya, buying teleport tickets. She sends it to Vicky and Velvet. After a few seconds, it gets sent back to her. "Huh?" Yuki says. She continues to read the message.

[From: Velvet0

To: Yuki_Zhu

Attachment: { _Capital City Sofya}_

Body: Hey, u know that guild portal is set there, right?]

"... Oh." Yuki says. A few seconds later, Velvet and Vicky teleport there using guild portal. "Ok! Time to level up!" Vicky says. Velvet looks around. "Are you sure that Kenji isn't here?" Velvet asks.

Yuki chuckles. "Yes, Velvet. I'm absolutely sure." Yuki says. Velvet looks at her suspiciously. " _Really?_ Just a few seconds ago, you forgot about the guild portal." Velvet says. Yuki rolls her eyes. "Velvet, I checked the target list, like, 50 times. I'm sure he's not even close." Yuki says.

"Fine." Velvet says, sighing. "Um... Can we go now?" Vicky says, impatiently. "Ok, ok." Yuki says. They go into the Sofya Outskirts portal. "Wait, you two are in my party, right?" Yuki asks. They nod. "Ok, good. If you weren't, then you wouldn't get the EXP." Yuki says. Yuki deals about 3-4 hits to Kijimu and they disappear.

It gives them all about 235 EXP. "... Yuki, this gives us barely anything." Vicky says. "Well, the main point to gain exp from these monsters, is to fight a lot of them." Yuki explains.

"Yeah, yeah." Vicky says. Vicky looks at the map. "Hm... I'm gonna go exploring!" Vicky declares, running to the _Dedron_ area. "Hey! Vic!" Velvet says, chasing after her. "Hey! Wait!" Yuki shouts. Velvet chases after Vicky, which, currently is really slow. "Vic! Stop right there!" Velvet shouts.

Vicky stops and sits. "Hah... It's really hard to run..." Vicky says. "No it's not, you're just not using your stat points." Velvet says. "Well, I'm saving them for my STR!" Vicky says. "Until what level?" Velvet asks. "Uh... Um... 40?" Vicky says. Velvet grown sand face palms.

"See? You don't even kno-" "Velvet! Behind you!" Vicky says. Velvet looks behind her, seeing a Dedron behind her. Velvet a eyes widen. It hits Velvet, decreasing about 1/5 of her HP. "Ngh! Shoot!" Velvet says, casting _Aid._ She pulls out her Claymore. "Vic! Get Yuki! I can't finish this thing alone!" Velvet says.

Vicky nods and runs. Velvet swings her Claymore at the Dedron. It does about only 203 damage. "Shoot! I don't have enough STR!" Velvet says. The Dedron hits Velvet again, decreasing about 1/4 of her HP. "Ngh!" Velvet says, falling on her butt. Suddenly, the Dedron stops moving, but gets replaced with the digital dust and disappears.

Behind the now disappeared Dedron, is a boy about Velvet's age with black blue-ish black hair and green eyes. He's wearing Damascus armor and holding out a big, golden-like sword with an eye on the guard. Next to him is another boy, but with blonde hair and orange eyes. Velvet locks eyes with the first boy.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks. Velvet slightly opens her mouth. "You know, I could have defeated it myself." Velvet says, stoically. A tick mark appears on the boys head. "Oh really? Didn't seem that way to me!" He says back. He puts away his sword. "And what's a low level girl like you doing here?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"I'm in a party." Velvet says. "Velvet!" Yuki shouts in the distance. She comes towards her. "Thank goodness! I thought you already died by now!" Yuki says, out of breath. "Yuki... Why didn't you tell us the Dedrons were aggressive?!" Velvet asks. "Uh, well... I forgot?" Yuki answers simply, scratching her head.

Yuki turns to face the two boys. "Thank you so much for helping Velvet!" She says to them. "No problem. I'm Sniper and that guy over there is Lexus." He says, pointing his thumb towards the other guy. Velvet stands up. "I'm Yuki, this is Vic, Vicky or Victoria and, as you know, this is Velvet." Yuki says, pointing to each of them.

"Velvet, eh?" Sniper says. He thinks about it for a while. "Now, where have I heard that name before...?" Sniper mutters. "Isn't that the name of one of the people that cleared the first boss?" Lexus asks. "Oh yeah! You're right!" Sniper says. "We also defeated the 2nd side boss yesterday." Velvet says.

"What?!" Sniper and Lexus say. "But, it was sorta... A guild thing... With other players." Yuki says. "Your in a guild?" Lexus asks. "Yeah, but, Velvet..." Vicky says. "I'm the Guild Master." Velvet says. "What?! Really?! I thought that Yuki would be the guild master! Didn't expect the low level player to be the guild master!" Sniper says.

Velvet glares at Sniper. "Although, it really should be Sylvi's guild, though." Vicky says. "Hm? Really?" Yuki asks. "Oh, yeah. She's the one that got the peridot." Velvet mentions. "Ooh, I see." Yuki says, pounding her fist into her palm. "Um... Sylvi?" Sniper asks. "Yes, _Sniper._ She's in our guild, too." Velvet says, rolling her eyes.

"How many players do you have in your guild, right now?" Lexus asks. "Let's see... Me, Velvet, Yuki, Sylvi, Anna, Sofia... Six players." Vicky says. "Six... Mind adding two more?" Sniper asks. "Ok, let's see... Me, Velvet, Yuki, Sylvi, Anna, Sofia, Two more..." Vicky says, counting her fingers.

"No, Victoria. They're asking to join the guild. Not to literally add two more fingers." Velvet says, face palming. "Oh." Vicky says, bluntly. Yuki chuckles. "Ok then, just a sec..." Yuki says. She pulls up the screen and invites Sniper and Lexus to the guild.

[Yuki_Zhu invites you to Ace_Of_Hearts. {ACCEPT} {DECLINE}] appears in front of both of them. "... 'Ace of Hearts'?" Lexus asks. "Sounds plain." Sniper says, pressing {Accept}. "If you don't like it, don't join." Velvet says, having multiple tick marks. After pressing {Accept}, Lexus looks at his map. There are green dots.

"Also, I think I should mention this..." Yuki starts out. The four look at her. "But, we've been standing here for about 10 minutes, and there are about 5 Dedrons looking at us." Yuki says, matter-of-a-factly. There is a silence as 5 Dedrons appear behind them. "SAY THAT SOONER!" They all shout, using guild portal.

They all sit in the hub in Sofya City. Velvet sighs. "Yuki, I know you are, like, 18 years old, but please act your age and tell us sooner." Velvet says. "Ok, ok." Yuki says. "Who knew that just getting exp could be so much fun!" Vicky says. "Victoria... This isn't what you would call normal 'leveling'." Velvet mentions.

"Also, Velvet..." Yuki says. "What _now_?" Velvet asks. "... Your mail icon has been there for a while." Yuki says. "I've noticed that, too." Lexus says. Velvet checks her mail. There is a message called 'VELVET, HE IS THERE' from SylviYang. "Hm? It's from Sylvia." Velvet says.

"Really? What does it say?" Vicky asks. Lexus and Sniper are interested, too. "Well, let's see." Velvet says, opening it.

[From: SylviYang

To: Velvet0

Attachment: None

Body: VELVET, UR X IS IN SOFYA, RUN NOW!]

"... Shoot, we need to go now!" Velvet says, getting up. "Hm? Why?" Sniper asks. "No time to explain! There is something much more horrifying than any monster in Iruna!" Velvet shouts, going outside. "... Shoot, we're too late." Velvet says. "Too late for what?!" Lexus and sniper ask.

Kenji is standing only a few yards from Velvet. "Velvet~! I missed you~! Where did you go last night~?" Kenji asks, leaping towards Velvet. Velvet moves aside, making him smash into the wall. "Hey, who's this?" Sniper asks. "Boyfriend/Ex-Boyfriend/Stalker I don't know." Vicky, Yuki and Velvet say at the same time.

Kenji, fully recovered (remember, he's not human if he survived Velvet's punches), gets up. "And who are you?" Kenji asks, lifting a brow. "Guild members." Sniper and Lexus say. "Oh, good. If one of you two were her boyfriend, Velvet would be chea-" Kenji says, before being punched by Velvet.

"One, I just met them today, so that's impossible. And two, I'm not even your girlfriend anymore, so don't just claim me as yours." Velvet says. "Kenji got burned again!" Vicky says, snickering. "... NOW RUN!" Velvet says. They all run in different directions. "SNIPER, WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Velvet asks, while running.

"I DUNNO WHY WE ARE EVEN RUNNING! AND DON'T CALL ME SNIPER! THAT'S TOO LONG!" Sniper shouts, while also running. Velvet stops, so Sniper stops. "Then what should I call you?!" Velvet asks, out of breath. "Just call me Snipe, it sounds cool." Sniper **cough**, Snipe says.

Velvet mentally bangs her head on the wall. Snipe crosses his arms and lays against the wall. Snipe suddenly opens his eyes. "Velvet..." Snipe says. "What no-" Velvet says, before being covered by Snipe's arm and being dragged into an alley. "Mm, phm vnm!" Velvet says.

Velvet finally gets Snipe's arm off of her mouth. "What are you doing?!" Velvet asks. "Be quiet. Your running away from that guy right?" Snipe says. "... Fine, just don't cover my mouth." Velvet says. A few seconds pass, then Snipe suddenly chuckles. "What?" Velvet whispers.

"Your actually kinda cute without your attitude and punches." Snipe says. "Shut u-" Velvet says loudly, before getting silenced by his arm _again._ "Shh, be quiet..." Snipe says. Kenji runs past the alley way. Snipe slowly removes his arm. "..." Velvet says. "What? Too embarrassed to say anything?" Snipe teases.

"... Didn't I tell you to not cover my mouth?" Velvet says, loudly _again._ "Found you~!" Kenji says, peeking through the alley. "Ah!" Velvet says. "See? You were too loud!" Snipe says. Kenji looks at their current position. In a tight alleyway, it'll be hard to fit two people, so... Snipe looks like he's hugging Velvet with his arms around her chest or shoulder.

"... What's with that position?" Kenji says. It's not until now that Snipe and Velvet notice their position. They blink. Velvet slightly blushes. "... Now!" Snipe says, kicking Kenji's leg, so he fell backwards. Snipe grabbed Velvet's hand and quickly ran away from the alley.

Kenji, who has already recovered, chases after them, _again._ He's starting to catch up with them. "Ok, plan B!" Snipe says, letting go of Velvet, and doing something worse... He put Velvet on his back. "What are you doing?!" Velvet shouts. "Shut it! We're going faster if we do it like this!" Snipe says.

Velvet has an idea. She pulls up the screen to send mail. "What are you doing?!" Snipe asks. "Be quiet! Use guild portal right now!" Velvet says. "What?! Won't that just teleport us here still?!" Snipe says. "Just do it!" Velvet says. Snipe keeps running, and pulls up the screen.

He presses Guild Portal and they disappear. When they open their eyes, they're in Diel Village. "Phew." Velvet says. "Velvet! Sniper!" Yuki says, waving. She's there with Vicky, Anna, Lexus and Sylvi. Snipe walks over to them. "How are you guys here?" Snipe asks.

"Velvet sent me a message 'to set guild portal here'. Victoria and Yuki conveniently had tickets, so one of them brought Lexus here earlier." Sylvi says. "Oh." Snipe says. "Also..." Sylvi says. "Hm? What?" Snipe asks. "Um... Snipe... You can put Velvet down now." Lexus says.

Velvet and Snipe had just noticed that Snipe was still giving Velvet a piggy back ride. Snipe puts Velvet down. "By the way, did you two manage to escape the monster?" Vicky asks. "Yeah, Snipe had to kidnap me and throw me into an Alleyway to hide from hi-" Velvet says, getting interrupted by Vicky, Anna and Lexus blushing.

"W-what did you say, Velvet?!" Anna asks. "Wait, you dragged her into an Alleyway, Snipe?!" Lexus asks. "Velvet, did he do anything to you?!" Vicky asks. "Um..." Velvet says, recalling their position in the alleyway. Velvet stays silent. Sylvi and Yuki's eyes widen. "Wait, so he actually did something?!" Yuki asks.

Velvet shakes her head. "No, no, no, no!" Velvet and Snipe say. "Really?! Then what's up with that silence?!" Anna asks. "We told you, it's nothing!" Velvet and Snipe say.

 **And so, it ends with that for this chapter. Finally, some boy characters... Excluding the Kenji. Anyhow, the next chapter... Will add another boy character, but Sylvi as the main girl this time (because Velvet was the main girl in this chapter)... And, an encounter with someone from chapter 3. Anyway, see ya later.**

 **Iruna online is a game for iOS devices (IPhone, IPad, ect.) and tablets. It is really similar to Sword Art, so I recommend it.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Velvet Doesn't Like Being Carried

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or Iruna Online!**

"Hey, could one of you guys come with me and Lexus?" Snipe asks.

"Huh? Why?" Velvet says, stopping her conversation with Anna.

"We're partying with a friend of ours, and we don't have enough players to fight a boss." Lexus says. Anna lifts a brow.

"A boss?" Anna asks. "Yeah, we're going to join our friend and three others to fight a boss to get a rare drop." Snipe says.

"Seven people, huh... Are you sure it isn't a trick or anything?" Yuki asks. "A trick?" Lexus and Snipe ask. Yuki nods.

"Yeah, because, that's an awfully small number of players to fight a boss." Velvet says. "Well, we heard that they're level 60's, so we figured it should be fine." Snipe says, scratching his head.

"Hm... I still need to level up Vicky, so me and Vicky are out." Yuki says. "Definitely not me!" Anna and Sofia say. "I guess I could go..." Sylvi says. "Then I'm going, too!" Velvet says, quickly.

"A-Alright..." Lexus says. "We're meeting in Sofya City, so it'll be a long walk." Snipe says. The four walk all the way to Nezim Wetlands.

"By the way, what's the boss?" Sylvi asks. "Hm... _Gilgobble_ or something." Snipe says. Velvet and Sylvi stop.

"GILGOBBLE?! That's way too hard!" They both say. The other two are almost blown away from the outburst.

"Calm down, calm down. The other three are really strong players, so we'll be fine." Lexus says, sweat dropping. Sylvi shakes her head.

"No, no, no ,no! Even just fighting LoN was hard, we had to fight with at least 30 players!" Sylvi says. Velvet nods multiple times. Lexus and Snipe sigh.

"At least meet the players first." Lexus says. Velvet turns.

"No way! I'm going back." Velvet says, taking a few more steps. Snipe sighs.

"If you don't come, I'll carry you again." Snipe says. Velvet freezes in her tracks. Sylvi's mouth drops and Lexus lifts a brow. Velvet stutters.

"T-Then I'll just run fast!" Velvet says quickly, then starts to run... But, they're in Nezim Wetlands, which, is muddy and slippery. Velvet slips.

"Wa-" Velvet says, in the midst of falling. Snipe quickly catches her.

"Jeez, you're such a pain in the neck." Snipe says, putting Velvet on his back.

"Riiiiight, same goes for yo-What are you doing?!" Velvet says. Snipe starts walking towards the portal for Zalba Flatlands.

"I told you that I was going to carry you if you don't come." Snipe reminds her. As you can tell, Velvet is not used to being carried.

"Hey! Put me down!" Velvet says, trying to get off. Snipe holds on to her tighter.

"Noooope!" Snipe says. They disappear into the portal. Lexus and Sylvi just stand there.

"For some odd reason... Those two already look like a couple..." Lexus says, feeling slightly left out. Sylvi nods.

~In Zalba Flatlands~ "Snipe! Put. Me. Down!" Velvet says. Snipe just ignores her. Sylvi and Lexus finally catch up to the two.

"Wait, you two are _still_ doing that?" Sylvi asks. Lexus facepalms.

"Snipe... Can you _please_ put her down now?" Lexus asks. Snipe thinks about it.

"Fine, I'll put her down..." Snipe says, loosening his grip.

"Finally!" Velvet comments. Snipe tightens his grip again.

"In Sofya." Snipe says, smirking. Lexus, Sylvi and Velvet's jaws fall.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Velvet says. Snipe starts running.

"Come on! Sofya is just over there!" Snipe says, running faster. Lexus and Sylvi run after them.

"Hey, wait!" Lexus shouts. Sylvi sighs. The four teleport to Sofya.

"Ok, now put me down!" Velvet says.

"Oh, I thought that you'd enjoy that." Snipe says. Velvet looks at him as if he grew two heads.

"What?!" Velvet says, bewildered. Snipe chuckles, then sets her down. Sylvi fake coughs, trying to get their attention. The two look at them.

"So, where's these set of players?" Sylvi asks. Lexus checks the map.

"Ok, so let's see... They're in the hub, I think." Lexus says, now taking away the map.

"Then let's just get this thing over with." Velvet says. The four walk to the hub. There is the npc, Barrett, pouring some liquid into a cup. Snipe looks around.

"Hm... Oh, there!" Snipe says, pointing to a table. There are four people. One is a boy with red-ish brown hair and brown eyes. He's waving to them. Another is just a person wearing a brown, tattered cloak. So the gender is unknown. Another has short blonde hair in a small ponytail and blue eyes. Most likely a boy. The last one has green hair, but the eye color is unknown. He looks away from the four approaching. They all look about the same age, accept the green haired. The four walk over there.

"Hey! We're finally here!" Snipe says. The person that was waving to them, rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you're late." He says. He glances at Velvet and Sylvi.

"Are these the people you invited?" He asks, tilting his head. Snipe nods.

"Yeah, but one might back down and run away..." Snipe says, gesturing towards Velvet.

"Hey, I heard that." Velvet says, grinding her teeth. The person looks surprised.

"Woah, what'd you do to her?" He asks, lifting a brow. Snipe laughs awkwardly.

"He basically blackmailed her." Lexus says, rolling his eyes. The person laughs. The cloaked person stands up.

"Can we just get started now?" The person asks.

"Aw, I was just going to join their conversation!" The blonde haired whines. The green haired stands up.

"Let's go." He says, walking out of the hub. _Huh? Why does he sound familiar...?_ Sylvi thinks. The seven follow him. When they finally get to Zalba, Velvet stops.

"Wait, shouldn't there be more people?" Velvet asks. Everyone looks at her. "I mean, if we're fighting Gilgobble, this number of people isn't enough!" Velvet says. The green haired looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Huh?" Sylvi and Velvet say. "We're farming Stoic Seeds." Ther red-ish brown haired says.

" _What?!_ I thought we were fighting Gilbobble?!" Snipe says. The cloaked person turns to Snipe.

"I guess you didn't get the mail, then." The person says. Lexus tilts his head.

"Huh? We did get it, but it said that we're fighting Gilgobble." Lexus says. The cloaked person groans.

"Ruki! This is the exact reason why we never put you in charge of sending mail!" The cloaked person says. The blonde boy grins. The red-brown haired remembers something.

"Oh, that's right! I'm Rouge. The blonde over there is Ruki and the cloaked one is Seika, his twin sister." He says, pointing to each one of them. Sylvi leans over.

"And who's the green haired?" Sylvi asks, tilting her head. Rouge rubs his head. Velvet lifts a brow.

"Let's see... I think it's Sun? Sensei? Something like that." Rouge says. Velvet groans.

"You don't even know his name?" Velvet asks.

"Hey! It just slipped my mind! You two know, don't you?!" Rouge asks his friends, Lexus and Snipe. Both turn away and start whistling. "Aw, come on guys!" Rouge shouts. Sylvi starts laughing and Velvet can't help but laugh slightly. The leftover three look at them.

"Pfft, Rouge is so forgetful!" Ruki says, grinning.

"Says you." Seika mutters.

"What?! I heard that!" Ruki shouts, playfully. Sun(?) sighs and shakes his head slightly. He then turns his attention back to the laughing group... Or is it a specific person?

"That's enough, let's start business now." He says, getting out an _Iron Hammer_. Seika gets out a _Flame Bow_ and Ruki gets out a _Catalpa Bow_. Velvet gets out her Claymore. Rouge gets out a _Spellbook_ and Snipe gets out his _Bastard Sword_. Sylvia gets out a... Crescent Moon? Didn't she have a Halberd before?

"Huh? When did you get that?" Velvet asks.

"Yuki gave it to me." Sylvi says, lifting it up. Everyone just continues to attack Colons. Sylvi sighs. She looks around, and sees Sun sitting down. Sylvi runs over.

"Heal!" Sylvi says, casting mini heal. Sun looks up.

"Feel better?" Sylvi asks. Sun stands up. He stares at her weapon.

"So you did get a new weapon..." "Huh?" Sylvi asks, tilting her head.

"Nothing." He says, summoning his weapon again. Sylvi looks around, then gets an idea.

"Hey! The person with the most Stoic Seeds, wins!" Sylvi says, racing off to tell the others. "Huh?" He says, but, she already ran off.

After hearing it, everyone starts running around Zalba to get the most Stoic Seeds.

~Time Skip to Sunset~ The eight are all gathered in the Hub.

"So, how many did everyone get?" Sylvi asks. Everyone opens their inventories.

"86 Stoic Seeds." Lexus starts off. "94 Seeds." Rouge says. "90..." Ruki says. "97 Stoic Seeds." Seika says.

"I got one-hundred!" Velvet declares.

"Really? I got one-hundred _and one!_ " Snipe says.

"Yeah right!" Velvet says, rolling her eyes.

"What about you?" Seika asks, looking at Sun.

"... 127 Seeds." He says. "That's a lot!" Everyone says.

"What about you, Sylvi?" Rouge asks. Sylvi stays silent. Everyone stares at her. She laughs awkwardly.

"Um... 70?" Sylvi says, rubbing her head. Ruki scoffs, Rouge tries not to burst out laughing, Lexus sighs, Seika rolls her eyes and Velvet pats Sylvi's head.

"So... You started the contest, but you have the lowest number?" Lexus asks. Sylvi nods. Snipe and Rouge just burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not _that_ funny!" Sylvi says. "Yes, it is!" They both say. Velvet glares at them. They immediately shut up.

 _Boy, she's scary when it comes to her!_ Snipe thinks. "It's ok, Sylvi. I'm _sure_ they're just kidding, _**right?**_ " Velvet asks. The two slowly nod. Sylvi laughs.

"Velvet, it's ok. You don't need to threaten them." Sylvi says. "Aw... But it was so funny..." Velvet replies. Seika and Lexus laugh at that.

"Come to think of it, we should put some in the storage, too." Sylvi says, referring to the guild storage. Ruki tilts his head.

"For the others?" Snipe asks. Sylvi nods.

"That's true... It may be helpful to the younger two." Lexus says. Seika, Ruki and Rouge tilt their heads.

"They're only 2 years younger, Lexus." Velvet says, rolling her eyes.

"Uh... Guys? Can't follow?" Rouge says. The four turn their heads.

"Oh yeah, me and Lexus joined their guild." Snipe says, pointing to Velvet and Sylvi. Everyone looks surprised.

"Oh, so that's why you left Sun's guild." Rouge says. 'Sun' raises a brow. Snipe laughs awkwardly.

"Well, there wasn't really much to do." Lexus says, raising his shoulders.

"And, it's more... How should I put it... Lively?" Snipe says. Sun sighs.

"It's not my business why you joined who's guild... But, when did the guild start?" Sun asks the two. They think about it.

"Hm... I don't know, about two months ago?" Sylvi says, unsurely.

"A few weeks after we were dragged to this place." Velvet answers. Sun nods slowly. "I see..." He says. Rouge thinks of something.

"That reminds me! The anniversary event started not too long ago! We should meet up and go sometime." He says. "Sure, that'll be fun!" Ruki says.

"Fine." Sun says. "Let's go! Let's go!" Sylvi says, jumping up and down. Velvet sighs. "Looks like we have no choice." Velvet says.

"As long as it's not a boss." Lexus says. "Now, I think it's time to leave." Snipe says, walking towards Velvet.

"Good point. The others are probably wo-AH! Snipe! Put. Me. Down!" Velvet shouts, waving her arms. Snipe starts carrying Velvet princess style. Seika and Sun are surprised, Ruki and Rouge have their mouths agape, Lexus shakes his head and Sylvi laughs quietly.

Snipe walks out of the hub, carrying Velvet. "Now, now, it's time for bedtime, _Princess_." Snipe says, grinning. "Sh-" Velvet says.

"Shut up!"

 **HAHAHAHAHA, I have so much fun typing these Velvet & Snipe moments! Anyway, I decided not to do what was in the last chapter (the note at the end about Sylvi being the main person this time). So, next time... You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store! I hope you enjoy the few characters I made in this chapter. **

**So, Seika and Ruki are twins, Rouge is Lexus and Snipe's friend and there's their mysterious, unsocial guild leader, 'Sun'. Do think these characters will play a big role? Probably not... Or will they? (Dun dun duuuuuun!). Anyway, who do think 'Sun's real name is? Because, Rouge doesn't remember.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye~!**

 **P.S, Velvet Yang, this chapter was quit** ** _interesting_** **, wasn't it? **laughs** I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. ACTIVITY TIME

**Hey Guys! No, this is not a chapter, but an activity/challenge!**

 **Ok, the activity/challenge is to go back and re-read the story, but, imagine:**

 **-Everytime it's Velvet's dialogue, imagine it with Asuna's voice (Japanese or English)**

 **-Everytime it's Anna's dialogue, imagine it with Lizbeth's voice (Japanese or English)**

 **-Everytime it's Sofia or Vicky's dialogue (you can chose), imagine it with Yui's voice (Japanese or English)**

 **Well, that's all I could think of. You can do one, two, or even all of these. You don't have to, but I just thought it sounded cool. Anyway, have fun and review what you thought!**


End file.
